A Different Type of Normalcy
by littlelights
Summary: Life settles into a new definition of normal for the sons of Ipswich. CalebSarah and PogueKate pairings. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this writing exercise, blah blah blah. Please don't sue. Reviews are welcome and encouraged.

To Ardwyad, Tracy and Lisa who put me up to writing this story.

A Different Type of Normalcy

By littlelights

There were times when his friends wondered just who was the dominant one in the relationship, Caleb Danvers or Sarah Wenham. And at this moment Caleb would have to pass that designation to his girlfriend.

Friday night was movie night.

Or as Tyler described with a chuckle, 'it's HER choice of a cinematic piece of crap' night. Caleb had to agree. No flaming explosions, shifty spies or even a lot of f-bombs. When Sarah chose the movie, it normally included period costumes, teen hijinx or the occasional boy babe. And they'd flashed in front of his eyes in all their widescreen, surround-sound glory.

_John Tucker Must Die_. _Stick It_. _Marie Antoinette_.

He wouldn't admit it to his friends later, but _Mean Girls_ was pretty decent.

"Dude, you are so whipped!" Reid Garwin taunted during a rather intense session of foosball. "Letting your girl pick the movie is like watching a movie with your mom."

"Too much estrogen." Tyler added.

To his credit, Pogue kept his thoughts to himself. It was clear to him that Caleb's mind wasn't on the game. His best friend, who was usually so focused on his immediate task, was in danger of losing to Reid. The younger blond was the weakest player of the group, but even now he was nearly tied with Caleb.

Pogue casually swiped the hat from Reid's head, distracting him long enough to allow Caleb to score the winning point.

"No fair!" Reid fumed, snatching his hat away from Pogue's grasp. "Jerk."

"Listen up, Reid." Pogue said as he took his younger friend's place at the game table. "When you get together with a girl, you'll be more than willing to watch a few crappy movies."

Caleb smiled, welcoming his best friend's input and watching as the ball was released onto the game area.

"It's a small price to pay." Caleb said. "Movies are a good excuse to be together away from school."

Reid did not seem satisfied with the explanation. While adjusting his hat, the younger boy began describing his ideal movie night, which included a barrage of action films, followed by a rather intense and almost embarrassing description of a groping session.

Caleb occasionally glanced up from his new game to gage the opinions of his other friends. Tyler seemed to be in a quiet world of his own making, which was his custom when comparing exactly what he and Reid had in common on any given subject. Pogue was entirely focused on the foosball game, seemingly oblivious to Reid's diatribe. But there were moments when his eyes met Caleb's and that familiar glimmer of understanding passed between them. It was a subtle look which acknowledged how similar their tastes ran.

On this night, Caleb had the feeling that he and Pogue had shared the same experiences with their respective girlfriends. Pogue might never admit exactly how much lee way he gave Kate while in the company of Tyler and Reid. But to his best friend, Pogue's demeanor explained quite a bit. At some point, Kate was making the leading decisions in her relationship with Pogue. But he certainly wasn't going to let Reid's descriptive little rant change anything.

Lost in his musings, Caleb gave Pogue the opportunity to score three times within a span of two minutes. He should have been paying more attention, but it was time to leave the other sons of Ipswich to their own devices. He had to pick up Sarah for their movie night.

"Taking off already?" Tyler asked. "You haven't finished your game."

Pogue offered Caleb their parting gesture, a meeting of fists and a small smile. "You're not focused on anything other than your girl. You're no good to me like this."

Caleb met Pogue's fist with his own and smiled gratefully. "Talk to you later." He said. Looking at Tyler he gestured, "Take over for me, and don't let him intimidate you."

After a final goodbye to his friends, Caleb drove through the brisk late winter weather to pick up Sarah from school. It was becoming one of his favorite rituals, watching her scamper down the stairs and into the waiting warmth of his car. Just as always, Sarah's eyes were alight with eager anticipation as she ran to meet him. And when she finally slid into the seat and close enough for their greeting kiss, Caleb always felt renewed wave of well being flood his senses.

There was always a small moment right before their lips met, when he could read all the emotions swimming in her eyes. She loved him, truly and irrevocably. It was as potent and lasting as the powers he acquired with his ascension. That knowledge reaffirmed his commitment to keeping his abilities in balance. He wanted to see her smile and feel the full press of happiness which filled his senses when they kissed, for the rest of his life.

Sarah released him from the kiss, and fastened her safety belt. Her eyes were still a little dreamy, and she shivered as her body adjusted to the heat of the car.

"How are the boys?" She asked, shifting in her seat to come in closer proximity to his body.

Caleb sank back into focus, and began to drive the familiar route to his family's home outside town. "Entertaining themselves, as usual." He said.

Sarah's left hand came to rest on his lower thigh, which had become her way of keeping some form of physical contact between them while he was driving. "What does that include, exactly?" She inquired.

"A foosball playoff, followed by watching Reid hit on a few girls."

Sarah laughed, imagining Reid chatting up a few local ladies without garnering much success. "Kate said she and Pogue were meeting up later. It was all very mysterious. She didn't have a lot of details."

"I wasn't privy to anything," Caleb said with a smile. "Pogue has been playing his cards pretty close to his chest lately. I don't know what he's up to exactly."

When they arrived at his house and settled onto the couch in the media room, Caleb passed a glass of Sprite to his girlfriend and relaxed against the smooth leather cushions. The impish look in her eyes made him a little apprehensive to ask what movie she'd selected.

"What are we watching?" He asked.

"I think it's something you'll identify with," Sarah replied.

She handed him the movie case, and watched his face as he read the title.

Caleb paused and went completely still.

"_The Craft_?"

Sarah bit her lip and flashed him her best, 'don't dislike me too much' look. "Does it hit too close to home?"

He tried not to release his sigh of resignation as he spoke. "Maybe."

"I thought it was worth a rent," Sarah offered lamely. "Eye candy for you and girl power for me…"

She was interrupted by Caleb's soft laugh of amusement. He placed the movie case onto the antique table beside him and turned to meet her gaze.

"Eye candy? A group of emo goth girls occasionally dressed in camo or leather don't hold much appeal for me."

"Really?" Sarah smiled. Her voice was light and teasing. "Not your type, huh? I understand."

Caleb was amused. She truly had no idea how many ways she affected him.

"You're the only woman of power who appeals to me." He said as he cupped her face, and slid his thumb smoothly across her chin.

"I don't have any powers," she stated, closing her eyes as he traced her bottom lip. "I don't know anything about magic."

"Yes, you do."

Caleb leaned in and kissed her, taking care to bring his other hand to caress her neck in an equally slow fashion. They drifted, giving and taking from each other for several moments. Sarah broke the kiss and crawled into his lap. She kissed the sensitive area beneath his ear and asked, "So, you won't mind watching the movie?"

Caleb wrapped his arms around her and smiled. Sarah was a woman with so many strengths; she was intuitive, intelligent and understanding. These qualities, when used in conjunction with her mind and body, had the potential to take him completely off guard. But she demonstrated the same respect and talent for wielding her abilities as he did.

Until he met Sarah he'd never known how much simple physical touch affected him. His mother had been distant, despondent over his father. His friends were, well, guy friends. They were close in so many ways, but always aware of personal space.

Sarah was, in the simplest terms, a hugger. She used physical reinforcement constantly around him. It had taken a few months to acclimate himself, but now he was gaining confidence to show her the same style of affection. His hands found the ticklish areas on the sides of her lower back, and used them to his advantage.

Sarah laughed and transformed her actions from what had been rather compromising into something more respectable. She kissed her way out of his arms, stood to insert the movie into the player and took control of the DVD remote.

"You're going to like this, I promise." She said, pressing the play button on the clicker.

Caleb simply shook his head and laughed.

Fin

Please be kind. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this writing exercise, blah blah blah. Please don't sue. As usual, reviews are welcome and encouraged.

Different Type of Normalcy: Pogue

By littlelights

**Chapter Two**

"_Kate said she and Pogue were meeting up later," Sarah said. "It was all very mysterious. She didn't have a lot of details."_

"_I wasn't privy to anything," Caleb said with a smile. "Pogue has been playing his cards pretty close to his chest lately. I don't know what he's up to exactly."_

As thrilling as it was to watch Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms play foosball, it also becoming an exercise in restraint for Pogue Parry. Even the welcome rush of sugar and caffeine from a half empty glass of coca-cola assaulting his bloodstream, this Friday night was something akin to sleepwalking. His best friend Caleb Danvers had left for movie night with his girlfriend a half hour ago, leaving Pogue alone to wait for his date with Kate.

He checked his watch again. It was 7:12 p.m., and a dismal four minutes since he glanced at it the last time.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy hanging out with his friends. For as long as he could remember, they'd been together nearly every weekend at some point. When they were old enough to actually want to go to summer camp, they'd made damn sure all four of them shared the same living spaces and activities schedule. Sometime during their sophomore year at Spencer Academy, Nicky's hole-in-the-wall restaurant had become a popular Friday outing. It became their place; a space to hang out and unwind from everything. No school work. No parents. Just the sons of Ipswich and the colorful barrage of local folks, half-drunken fishermen, and the occasional biker group who frequented Nicky's.

"Slumming with the yokels tonight?" Reid dad had asked one night. Paul Garwin never missed an opportunity to voice his disapproval over the next generation's choice of a Friday night out.

So what if the fishermen attempted to strut and bop around to music a good forty years younger than themselves? Pogue sure as hell didn't care. The best thing about Nicky's was the level of freedom he felt the moment he stepped through the door. No one cared if he was a son of Ipswich. No one gave a damn about four teenaged boys playing foosball and talking crap, and that was what made Nicky's fantastic.

Then he started going out with Kate Tunney, and somehow she started hanging out at Nicky's with them. He'd almost regretted breaking down and bringing her out on Friday nights, but Caleb, Tyler and even Reid welcomed her with an ease that caught him slightly off guard. But then again, his friends knew he'd had his eye on Kate since they were fifteen years old. If they wanted Pogue to show up for their Friday night out, Kate was naturally part of the equation.

But for the last two months, Caleb had spent a greater portion of Friday nights with Sarah. Pogue never really realized how alone he could feel until his best friend hooked up with a girl. He always figured Caleb would bring his girlfriend along to hang out with Kate. Which made the deal even sweeter by the sheer dumb luck that Kate and Sarah not only shared the same dorm room, but they were great friends as well. But Caleb wanted more 'alone' time with Sarah.

That preference left Pogue taking up space and keeping an eye on Reid and Tyler. All the while he felt like he was babysitting Spencer Academy's version of Jay and Silent Bob.

"Son of a b-!" Reid exclaimed harshly as Tyler sunk the winning point of the game. The younger blonde slapped his hands on the ledge of the foosball table. "One day you're going down, dude." He pointed at his competitor. "And I'm going to be the one to smack it to you."

Tyler accepted his victory with a small smirk and a calm demeanor. "Don't hold your breath. I don't want to break in a new roommate."

Pogue became increasingly agitated, and checked his watch again. 7:15 p.m. He was taking Kate out to the movies tonight, but they weren't supposed to meet up for another forty-five minutes. It was ages until 8 o'clock, and Pogue wasn't in the most patient of moods.

"I'm taking off." Pogue said abruptly, slinging on his black leather jacket and picking his motorcycle helmet off the table. He made sure to stare directly at Reid and say, "Stay out of trouble."

Reid just rolled his eyes. Between golden boy Caleb and his trusty side-kick Pogue, Reid felt he was constantly being pecked to death by a pair of mother hens. The sooner Pogue and Kate got it on, the sooner he'd have one less person bossing him around all the time.

"Oh, we'll save the trouble for when we're all together again." Reid quipped. He grinned and tossed an invitation to Tyler. "Let's catch some pool."

Pogue shot a glance at Tyler as if to say, 'You're in charge. Don't let idiot boy try something stupid.'

Tyler nodded his head in affirmation and followed Reid toward the rack of pool queues on the opposite side of the building.

The familiar hum of the motorcycle engine filled Pogue with a welcome sense of comfort. Let Caleb, Reid and Tyler wheel around in their cars, he wanted to haul ass down the road with the wind and the elements. It was the greatest sense of freedom he'd found so far, and there was no way he'd give it up for the stability of four wheels and a large European-made frame.

His bike was the reason his first date with Kate had turned out so well. They'd been sixteen, stealing glances at each around school, and too damn shy to say anything to each other. But near the end of their sophomore year, they'd bumped into each other in town. Kate had been out shopping, trying to forget about the stuck up roommate who was making her life nearly unbearable. Pogue had just picked up his bike from the shop and was running errands. When he stood behind her in the checkout line, Pogue took a chance and asked her out.

The moment he'd asked her if she'd like a ride across town for dinner, that slightly resistant look in her eyes had melted. No gimmicks, he'd promised. Just dinner and a ride back to school.

And his heart had leapt when she agreed. In a few seconds, she was sitting on the back of his bike and securing her arms around his waist. It had been one of the most euphoric moments of his young life.

Snapping back to the present, Pogue parked his bike in the school's side lot and made his way through the twisting corridors of Spencer Academy. It took him a few seconds before knocking on Kate's door to realize that he was nervous.

He didn't have anything to worry about. It was a date, just like the ones they'd had before. _But different since he'd shared the secret of the Covenant_, he reminded himself.

Pogue had hobbled into her hospital room the day after Caleb's ascension and proceeded to spill his guts about the whole Chase Collins incident. He had been a coward, he reflected, springing the truth on her when she was still hooked up to an IV drip and had no chance of escape.

But Kate had accepted it, and in doing so, had accepted Pogue Perry for everything he was or could ever aspire to be. It wasn't out of pity or the promise of something else. She was able to see the wounds he carried from Chase's attack, and she was finally able to understand why she'd fallen ill so quickly. He had felt horrible, pressuring her into a different reality and being able to do nothing but hold her hand as she cried.

But they'd worked it out. It was simple. He loved her and she loved him.

Pogue gave the hidden pocket of his jacket a searching pat. _Still there_.

He could do this, she'd say yes. He knew she would.

"Hey!" Kate exclaimed when she opened the door. She was half dressed in her bathrobe and perfectly applied makeup. "I thought we were going out at eight?"

Pogue didn't wait. He kissed her, allowing all the ache and anticipation of seeing her flow through his lips and across her skin. Kate responded to his onslaught by enfolding him into her arms and grasping the tough muscles of his shoulders. Their kiss seemed to take centuries, and it was Kate who shook them back to reality.

"What was that all about?" She asked with a grin.

"For being early," Pogue said simply. "And because you're my girl."

He could tell she was melting; her eyes were warm and inviting. It was best to ask her now while he still had the element of surprise.

"I have something for you," he continued easily, brushing the stray hair out of her eyes and nuzzling her nose.

"Really?" Kate said.

"But you'll have to find it."

She looked at him amused, and probably running through all the double entendres in her head.

Kate was sharp, and her sense of humor was up to the challenge he was laying at her feet. She smiled and kissed her boyfriend again. "There are so many places to look." She drawled. "Why don't you have me a hint?"

Pogue led a hand up to his chest and unzipped his jacket. Kate smiled up at him giddily and found the secret pocket next to his chest. It didn't take too long to divest him of her prize. It took only one look at the treasure in her hands to loose the remaining sense of control.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed. "This is incredible."

Kate flung her arms around her neck and kissed Pogue's neck with abandon.

Nerves gone, Pogue inwardly gave a small sigh of thanks and breathed deeply. "I knew how much you …" but he was cut off by the touch of his girlfriend's lips to his own.

Kate allowed him to surface a few seconds later and hugged him fiercely. "John Mayer and Snow Patrol! I thought they were sold out months ago! And you bought two tickets even though you don't like either one of them…"

She continued to gush and kiss him until she found the strength to compose herself and not make out with her boyfriend on the floor of her dorm room.

Pogue, however, was just happy she hadn't asked him to go to the concert with her. He naturally assumed she would want him to, but as long as he could keep up the illusion that Kate would ask Sarah to the concert, he could enjoy this moment for a little longer.

"I have something for you too," Kate smiled. "But I didn't hide it, so you can't go searching for it."

Pogue just flashed a mysterious smile and ran his hands firmly up her back. "So am I allowed a guess?"

Kate pulled out of his arms and led him over to her bedside table. She temptingly swung a white envelope at Pogue's eye level and beamed as he apprehended the item from her fingertips.

Pogue opened the envelope, switching looks between his girlfriend and the paper in his hands. When he finally reached the contents of his present, he was truly struck dumb.

"Six tickets?"

"Yep." Kate answered.

"In Boston next month?"

"Yep."

There were no words a young man could use to show his appreciation for a show featuring The Killers and She Wants Revenge. So Pogue relayed his gratitude in a more personal manner. As he went about kissing Kate completely senseless, he reminded himself to call Tyler and Reid to tell them the good news. But as he continued to make Kate forget about everything, he would just have to make up for the fact that they were never going to make their dinner reservation.

Fin Chapter

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this writing exercise, blah blah blah. Please don't sue. As usual, reviews are welcome and encouraged.

Different Type of Normalcy: The Younger Sons of Ipswich

By littlelights

**Chapter Three**

"_I'm taking off." Pogue said abruptly, slinging on his black leather jacket and picking his motorcycle helmet off the table. He made sure to stare directly at Reid and said, "Stay out of trouble."_

"_Oh, we'll save the trouble for when we're all together again." Reid quipped. He grinned and tossed an invitation to Tyler. "Let's catch some pool."_

_Pogue shot a glance at Tyler as if to say, 'You're in charge. Don't let idiot boy try something stupid.'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Reid was overly obnoxious, and throwing down a few more layers of his trademark cockiness than even Tyler was accustomed to seeing. His best friend liked to hide his concerns beneath a screw-the-devil attitude. It was natural to push away something that was troubling by laughing or making someone else the center of a joke.

So when Caleb and Pogue left to meet up with their girlfriends, Tyler felt Reid shift from his usual self to something more brash and arrogant. Especially when there were a multitude of easy targets to pick from. But the four sons of Ipswich had made an agreement after the Chase Collins incident to keep their preverbal heads down and out of foolish trouble.

And foolish trouble was Reid Garwin's specialty.

So it was no surprise that within six seconds of Pogue walking out the door, Reid found a few gullible classmates to hustle in a game of pool.

It was a familiar routine to Tyler now, Reid calling the shots of the game and after a few rounds of toying with their quarry; they'd use their natural or paranormal talents to win the two hundred bucks sitting on the table. They'd gotten away with it in the past, but the promise they'd made in the Danvers colony house a few months ago was still ringing in Tyler's head.

"We keep a low profile and avoid any type of trouble." Caleb said. "Chase Collins almost put an end to all of us. But beyond him, there are people in the world who would have the potential to bring us down or expose the Covenant. We need to be ready for anything, and that can't wait until all of you ascend, and we all leave Spencer. We need to distance ourselves now, and give no one any reason to take a closer look at our lives."

The troubled gleam in Caleb's eyes was clear. He was concerned for Sarah, his mom and his Ipswich brothers. They'd been sheltered for so long; relatively unafraid of anything the world could place in their way. But everything was changing, and if there was one Chase Collins in the world, who knew what else could appear to threaten their lives again?

Caleb's voice went cold for a moment. He was the oldest and their natural leader, and he never asserted his authority lightly. "From now on, no more confrontations. Powers to a minimum. We can't risk anyone using our powers against us."

"Everyone here knows us," Pogue agreed. "This is our home. Where we grew up. We need to keep all of this safe."

Tyler had put his hand out, the gesture they'd used for every sporting event for as long as they all could remember. "For our parents and our families. For the Covenant." He said.

Pogue was the first to catch on. Hand outstretched, he said. "For the Covenant."

Reid met Tyler's extension, a feeling of steadfastness straightening his usually sloppy posture. "For the Covenant."

Caleb nodded, and completed the circle of hands. "For the Covenant. For the future."

As their hands rose in the air and broke apart, Tyler felt a sliver of power knitting them tighter together. It was a covenant oath, and one that would follow them throughout their lives.

Tyler blinked back into the present, seeing an all too familiar sight playing out at the pool table. Reid had managed, through fault or strategy, to place himself in a nearly un-winnable position. After months of holding back, the older boy was practically salivating for the opportunity to use his powers.

Reid was famous for getting them both into trouble, and normally, Tyler gladly followed his lead. And they'd become enmeshed in situations that even Caleb and Pogue had never gotten wind of; but they'd always managed to pull themselves out of the worse of scrapes. But this time, the stakes were so much higher than the growing pile of Andrew Jacksons on the table. And for once, Tyler wished the older sons of Ipswich were here to straighten Reid out.

"Say bye-bye, suckers!" Reid snickered, his pool stick in hand and a predatory glint in his eyes. For pride, fearlessness or anything else, Reid was ready to strike hard to win.

Tyler glared so hard at the back of Reid's neck that the other boy looked up from his shot. There was a fraction of a second, when Tyler saw Reid's temper flash dangerously. But Tyler answered back with a message of his own. _Don't do this. You know why_.

Reid's body bristled with restrained anger. It was one thing for Caleb or Pogue to throw their weight around, but for Tyler to draw some sort of authority over a harmless game of pool...

But then Reid remembered why he was being so protective, and something in his demeanor folded. They couldn't afford to be selfish anymore, and it sucked beyond the telling of it.

In a huff, Reid couldn't put forth the effort to make a decent attempt of hitting the queue ball. The battered pool stick struck with a lethal force, propelling its target to a distant mark across the table. After missing the shot, the blonde tucked slapped his hands on the table and swore softly. When the moment had passed, Reid slumped fitfully away from the table, allowing Tyler his opportunity to take his turn.

With patience and subtlety based on years of studying every situation, Tyler's progression of moves eliminated the remaining targets on the game table. The final ball sank into the corner pocket with a cluck. With the game completed, the tumult of emotions drained from Reid's face, and gave way to impish grin. "Alrighty then."

The two other players grudgingly gave their parting words and walked away from the table, leaving the youngest sons of Ipswich on their own again. Reid stared at his friend for a long moment, recalculating the words he'd been formulating in his head. "You're pretty good." He said.

"One of us has to be," Tyler said with a slight grin.

Reid slugged his arm playfully. "So," he drawled, his eyes going to the stack of bills laying forlornly on the pool table. "You gonna split that with me or not?"

That was Reid, Tyler mused. He'd never say he was sorry. He'd never admit that he was wrong. Especially when it came to making his own decisions. But he was Tyler's best friend, and not everyone would stand beside you and vow to stand up to a barrage of unknown dangers.

They divided the cash on the table, bought another round of Coca-Colas, and played three more games of foosball. The evening felt a little empty, though. With Pogue and Caleb gone, Nicky's didn't possess the same energy. It was a problem he was having lately, over analyzing everything and feeling disconnected from the present moment. When the four of them were together, there was a sensation of invulnerability. They were young, they had powers, and it seemed as long as they exercised some sort of restraint, nothing could go wrong.

It was hard to embrace the exact opposite of what you'd anticipated. And whether the rest of them wanted to agree or not, Tyler felt something was waiting for them to slip up, show weakness, and pounce on them unawares.

It wasn't the stuff meant for enjoying a Friday night out.

He let Reid win at foosball, allowing some of his friend's bruised ego recover from the earlier pool game upset. Reid's phone rang shrilly from his pocket, interrupting his blatant eye roaming of one of the waitresses. "Yeah?"

Tyler finished his drink, raising his eyebrows at Reid with a questioning manner.

"It's Pogue," Reid said, shielding the bottom of the cell phone from the noise of the room. "Dude, what are you doing?" He paused. "Kate, huh? Sounds like fun."

The double meaning might have been lost on anyone else in the room, but Tyler was pretty sure Reid was acting as his nature dictated; being a complete ass to almost everyone. Tyler bit back a laugh and placed his glass on an empty table.

"No way!" Reid said quickly. He was nodding his head excitedly. "Damn, I love your woman. Tell her she's awesome."

With a parting word, Reid slapped his phone closed and met Tyler's expectant stare. "Dude, we're going to Boston!"

**Fin**

Boycott shampoo! Demand real poo! Please read and review.


End file.
